


Horror Banquet

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: When Horde Prime is showing Glimmer and Catra scenes from his conquest of Etheria, Catra is looking for Adora.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Horror Banquet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/gifts).



When Horde Prime showed the girls scenes from his army’s conquest of Etheria, Catra looked around for her friends, finding Scorpia easily but not seeing Adora anywhere. Finally, she saw the girl attacking the battle droids with a damn stick, as if she stood a chance!

“ _Oh Adora_ ,” thought Catra, “ _you noble girl who never backed out of righteous fight. And where does it leave you? Dying before I could even confess my love to you!_ ”

She was spared from seeing her love interest die by Glimmer revealing another piece of the weapon’s workings, most likely just as Horde wanted.


End file.
